


she's got big green eyes - as wide as the moon - they can take you to bed without you leaving the room

by iwannasteal_atimelord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, PWP, Smut, really this is just shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannasteal_atimelord/pseuds/iwannasteal_atimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor, I need to study,” She said, sounding for all the world as though she would rather be doing anything else.</p><p>“Hmm. I think you’ve studied plenty,” his words whispered against her skin, his warm breath causing gooseflesh to pop up. “As a matter of fact, I think River Song deserves a break, wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got big green eyes - as wide as the moon - they can take you to bed without you leaving the room

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to edit this more, but I've had it for awhile, and I really wanted to participate in the Anniversary postings.
> 
> Story title from Falling in Love for the Last Time by Lee MacDougall.

River Song sat alone at her desk, looking the picture of a dedicated student, studying for exams. She wore a shirt she’d nicked from the Doctor some weeks back, comfy leggings, and fuzzy socks to warm her feet. Her wayward curls were piled atop her head in a half-hazard bun, and her fingertips were smudged with the ink from her pens and highlighters. She was – though don’t ever tell her this – positively adorable.

Or so that’s what the Doctor thought as he watched her from the doorway of her dorm, where he’d appeared a few minutes before, intending to spend some time with his almost-not-quite-wife.

River let out a growl of frustration, and threw the pen she was using across the room, clearly fed up with the monotony that is studying for college exams. She stiffened at the sound of a short laugh coming from the entrance to her room, and attempted to hide a grin as she sighed. “Well come on in then, Doctor. Close the door behind you.”

She heard him laugh again, heard the click and lock of her door, and then the Doctor’s heavy footfalls as he made his way to her desk. When he reached her, she finally tilted her head up to meet his gaze, and before she knew it he’d leaned over to kiss her breathless as a greeting.

“Mmm. Hello sweetie,” she sighed happily as he pulled away.

“Hello, dear. Studying?” He pulled up a chair and plopped down next to River, tugging at a stray curl and looking at her sympathetically. She scowled, turning back to face her books and papers, mentally willing the work to do itself.

“Unfortunately, yes. Or I’m trying to, at least. It’s all just sort of jumbling up into a big mess of brain-melting nothing at this point.” She huffed, slouching down and letting her pretty mouth form into a pout.

The Doctor eyed said pretty mouth, fleetingly imagining all the ways he could take the pout away. He placed a comforting hand on the back of her neck, easing into a gentle message. He loved doing this kind of thing for her. It gave him great pleasure to do the little things a husband ought to do, small things to comfort River or make her life easier. He loves a grand gesture, the Doctor, but sometimes he knows that those little things mean more than all the fancy trips and pricey restaurants. So he does small things for her when he can, rubbing her feet after the running, letting her have the last Jammie Dodger when she’s had an especially rough day, tossing a pair of flat shoes into his bigger-on-the-inside pocket when they go out dancing. It always earns him a grateful smile, a sweet River Song kiss, and a whole lot of extra patience when he’s being especially daft.

“Oh,” she sighed and let out a low, throaty moan. “That feels amazing, Sweetie.”

The sound of her moan shot a bolt of heat down the Doctor’s spine, and he found himself shifting a bit in his seat. After a few more minutes though, River straightened up, shook herself a bit, and threw herself back into her studies.

The Doctor tried to entertain himself for the time being, waiting for River to be done or get bored enough to give up for the night. After rummaging through a few drawers, inspecting some of the décor around the room, and causing more than a bit of fuss when the perfume bottle on River’s vanity released some sort of dangerous chemical that nearly sent him into a coma, he found himself back at River’s side, sitting close to her and studying her as intently as she was studying her books.

He noticed how the candlelight River liked to study by illuminated her face, making her skin glow golden like the light of regeneration energy. He got distracted by the way her long lashes brushed over the apples of her cheeks when she blinked. He found himself repressing a smile every time she scrunched up her nose and eyes over a particularly frustrating passage. His eyes followed the curve of her delicate fingers as she neatly scrawled notes out onto her paper. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t resist touching her.

It started with a hand on her back, lightly rubbing up and down. The hand began tracing random patterns on her back, occasionally throwing in a few naughty words in Gallifreyan just to watch her lips twitch into a smile. Soon, his lips found their way to her skin, and he began pressing soft, feather-light kisses to her shoulders. His kisses grew firmer, and his tongue darted out, tasting her skin and causing River to shudder in pleasure as his mouth made its way closer to her neck. When he finally reached the junction where neck meets shoulder, he laid a playful nip to her skin, laving it over soothingly with his tongue and then kissing it better.

The hand that wasn’t drawing patterns on her back made its way from where it had been holding her shirt collar out of his way to her thigh, just above the knee and stroking lightly. River’s eyes began to glaze over as she lost focus, and she tried to shake herself back to reality, and felt the Doctor grin against her throat. That shameless man knew exactly the effect he had on her.

“Doctor, I need to study,” She said, sounding for all the world as though she would rather be doing anything else.

“Hmm. I think you’ve studied plenty,” his words whispered against her skin, his warm breath causing gooseflesh to pop up. “As a matter of fact, I think River Song deserves a break, wouldn’t you agree?”

She felt his hand sliding higher up her leg, and he nipped again at her throat. If he kept that up he would end up leaving a mark, and she knew her father would be less than impressed when she went to visit after her exams.

“Doctor…” She couldn’t tell if it was a warning or a whimper, but she wasn’t sure she cared.

“Shhh…” His mouth began to travel lower, kissing her collarbone as he turned her to face him and pulled her even closer. River sighed and relaxed into his touch, deciding that he was right, River Song certainly did deserve a break.

River lifted the Doctor’s face up to her own and kissed him deeply, humming at the press of his delicious lips against her own again. The Doctor stood, pulling River up with him by her hands, and they walked over to her bed, kissing the whole way.

River’s hands slid up the Doctor’s chest and under his tweed, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Her hands continued their assent afterwards, sliding up his neck and into his hair. The Doctor groaned at that – his hair was always sensitive – and River knew that running her fingers through it was one of the quickest ways to get a reaction from him.

They dropped to the bed and climbed together into the middle, still clutching and clinging at each other. River pushed the Doctor’s braces over his shoulders, allowing them to dangle at his sides. He pulled off his socks, having deposited his shoes at the door earlier, and then pulled River’s off for her as well, before turning back into her arms and kissing her again.

She opened her mouth to let him in, and their tongues danced and stroked together, both of them moaning at the taste of one another. River began unbuttoning the Doctor’s shirt, even as he began to pull off her leggings. She tore his shirt off of him as soon as it was unbuttoned; growing impatient with clothing in general as it stood in the way of what she was after. She went for the buttons of his trousers as he went for the buttons of her borrowed shirt.

She lifted her legs so that she could use her feet to push down his trousers and pants. He finished with the last button of her shirt, and pulled it open, eyes travelling down her torso and admiring her bare form. He pulled off her knickers and she went to tug off the shirt when he stopped her. She looked up at him, confused.

“Leave it on. I like it on you.” He smiled almost shyly, but River’s eyes only darkened before she grabbed his face and kissed him again fiercely. His large hands travelled down her body, pausing at her breasts. He pulled out of the kiss just enough to look into her eyes as he palmed them, thumbs flicking lightly over pebbled nipples.

“Oh,” She sighed out, pleasure written across her features. His hands slid down to her hips, and his mouth began to follow their path. He reached her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip and then suckling hard just to hear her cries. She was writhing and whimpering, sighing his name. He moved to repeat the cycle on her other breast, feeling powerful having his River spread out beneath him, her pleasure hanging on his every caress.

Her heart rates sped up when he moved even lower, and she realized where this was going next. She felt herself growing wetter at the thought of his mouth on her, and she let out a small moan as one of his hands slid up her thigh and nudged at her.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.” The sound of his voice saying things like that always sent shivers down her spine, and she knew that she was at his mercy tonight. She did as she was told, and was rewarded with a kiss to the crease of her thigh.

She let out a breathy, “ _Doctor_ ,” and he hushed her soothingly with a whispered, “Shh… I know what you need, honey.” He turned toward her aching cunt, and licked at her slowly, allowing her to adjust to the sensation. “Ohhh… _yes_.” River moaned, and canted her hips toward his face, desperate for more.

He began to lick her in earnest then, alternating between long, firm licks through her folds and light flicks or sucking at her clit. River was writhing beneath his ministrations, her cries of pleasure the only sound filling the otherwise silent room. Her hips started to rock faster and her words became more incoherent, and the Doctor knew she was close.

He removed his mouth from where she wanted him, and slid back up her body to kiss her as she let out a cry of protest. She moaned when she tasted herself on him, and she felt his hips settle down to be cradled between her thighs. She could feel his erection, hot and heavy against her thigh. She reached down to grip him, stroking him lightly and causing him to groan.

“Doctor, I need you.” She mumbled the words against his lips, and felt him nod as he adjusted his position, and found her entrance, nudging against it until just the tip caught and he cursed under his breath at the sensation. “Fuck, River, you are soaking.” He slowly pushed into her, watching as her eyes fell closed and her mouth fell open slowly in silent satisfaction and allowing them both to enjoy each aching moment. “So ready for me.” He slipped all the way in and paused, allowing her to adjust to his length inside her.

“ _Yes_ ,” She moaned, loving the glorious sensation of being filled, feeling her body stretch and pulse to accommodate him. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, and she wrapped her legs high around his waist as he set a hard rhythm.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and whimpers, cries of pleasure and whispered adorations. They were both impatient for release, and as the Doctor’s hips sped up River pulled her legs higher, taking him in deeper and they both cried out at the sensation. She could feel herself getting closer, her walls beginning to swell and grip his cock harder. He thrust harder, feeling his own pleasure build as she tightened around him.

“Doc – ah – _Doctor_ , I’m close. I’m so close. Please sweetie.” He growled, reaching a hand down to flick her clit, feeling powerful once again knowing that he was going to make her shatter around him.

She was right on the edge as he continued to drive into her, encouraging her with _come for me, River_ , and _let go for me, let me see you fall apart, honey_. His words sent her over the edge, leaving her crying out his name as she came hard around him, pulsing and gripping him. He followed shorty after her, hips stuttering with each spill of his release inside her.

He collapsed gently on top of her, catching his breath and stretching his muscles before rolling over and allowing her to stretch out too.

“Mmm… that was lovely, sweetie.” He hummed in exhausted agreement, and she stretched languidly, feeling more relaxed and satisfied than she had in ages. She pulled off the shirt and then rolled onto her side, laying her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his bare chest.

He wrapped his arm around her and began tracing patterns on her back again. “You should sleep, dear.” He turned and nuzzled his face into her now entirely disheveled bun of curls. River sighed, knowing she was tired but also worried about her classes. Before she could protest though, the Doctor had wrapped himself around her and tugged her to his chest, clearly settled on the plan already. “Sleep is important for exams too, River. Just rest for awhile with me, yeah?”

She detected the note of genuine concern in his voice and couldn’t help but smile up at him. He always let her make her own choices, never tried to force her to behave or act in certain ways. Not that they didn’t argue or disagree, but he was never controlling with her. He knew better, and she didn’t think it was in his personality to behave in a way so archaic anyhow. But every once in awhile her protective idiot would try to persuade or convince her of something, usually in regards to her own health or safety. He took care of her. She’d never tell him, but she found it rather sweet.

So she snuggled in closer and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of her Doctor’s hearts beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
